Death of the Legendary Heroes
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: Everything is going to hell, Ylisse is beacon of hope. But even the mightiest of warriors fall. Eventually a New generation must stand. Insight on parent deaths and the Children. More coming soon depending on readers. Rated T Because I actually doubt I'll make it much darker, Next chapter up soon!


This is just a practise writing run. I haven't done it in a while, criticism is welcome.

Just a forewarning note, Timeline might be slightly Jumbled so I'll try and explain at the start in these Author Notes where we are in the timeline.

So in this version Nowi and Vaike got Busy pretty fast and had Nah about a year after the fall of Valm. well actually... most parents had their kids around now. so... I think.  
Nah confuses me in her age. Stupid Manaketes.

If people like I'll write more. (Lol) but seriously I'm really liking this story so far so I might actually right more stories since I generally liked all the Characters in this game. The parents dying will be Fathers first and Mothers afterwards as I think it was Noire in her B support with FeMU that she stated that the men died first.  
Some parents will die together and others will die much later.  
I'm just guestimating who dies first so don't kill me if I get it utterly wrong.  
Pairings are my current pairings in my game since I actually know how they interact.

First parents to die?  
VaikeXNowi

* * *

The world had been pushed to the brink of despair, brigands and creatures afoul roamed the land pillaging and plundering destroying what life was left. Grima's resurrection was neigh thanks to the efforts of the human embodiment of Grima and its many subordinates such as Grimleal and Risen

After Chrom and his men had defeated the land of Valm and the mighty Conqueror Walhart was no longer the land fell quickly to the followers of Grima as no one stood to safeguard the lands. Due to the Voice's absence from Valm the Risen and Grimleal ran rampant of those lands destroying the once strong nation claiming it for their Fell Dragon.

Feroxi had fallen and the surviving Khan Flavia ordered her people to retreat to Ylisse for protection under Chrom and his band of Shepards, the world had begun to collapse and Ylisse stood as pillar of hope to those living in unbearable conditions. Refuge after refuge flocked to the once great Capital of Ylisse but constant war and attacks saw the lands beginning to crumble. Food was becoming scarce, orphans and widows abundant, Ylisse had seen far far better days.

On this particularly dreary day Vaike and his wife had been sent out to one of the slums to evacuate as many children and women as possible from a large building by themselves.

Vaike had begun to adorn full body armour, although it caused some stifled movements he couldn't risk running around bare-chested anymore, the world had become too dangerous even if his friends were covering his back the chances of death had skyrocketed in recent years.  
Nowi on the other hand couldn't wear much armour even if she wanted to, she had however grown quite a bit. She was beginning to catch up to other girls in height and she had begun wearing clothes similar to The Voice's clothes, she had also begun to carry two small hatchets on the back of her dress secured separately by two ropes.

"Ol' Teach remembers this place from way back when, It was funner and cooler back then yah woulda loved it Nowi." The blonde haired beast reminisced as he held his axe of legend over his shoulder with ease. He cut an impressive image just by walking holding his axe, his armour had cuts and dents in it but it's dark colour and trim caused him to look menacing without even trying.  
"Awwwww. Too bad all these stupid Risen had to ruin it. Nah and I coulda transformed and played fireball here when she grew up!" The dragon girl flailed her arms about, within her hands she held a small stone her grip on it tightened with every passing moment that they walked.  
Her husband just laughed hardily and continued down the street, They were surrounded by burnt rubble and scorched earth. Occasional bodies would be on the side of the road but they tried to pay them no mind after all it had become common for bodies to be piled up all across the land.

"Heya Nowi, do ya ever think we'll rid the world of all these damned Risen?" Vaike pondered moving his feet faster slightly to reach the slums faster.

"Of Course! With the Mighty Vaike and the Dragon girl we'll make the baddies go bye bye soon! ANND just think Nah will have all this room to play in with me!" Nowi's fingers were beginning to go white with pain from tightening her grip on the stone for too long. She was nervous and scared, she wouldn't tell her dearest husband that, she refused to let her husband know when she was scared, the Wife had to be just as strong as the Husband even if that meant only crying on the inside.

The scenery just didn't change for the two married couple the world had a dreary grey pasty look and the smoke billowing from all directions caused lowered vision and heavy breathing. The journey to the slums had a minor chance of danger and for that the Vaike was relieved, he didn't want to bring his wife out into danger but Nowi always insisted they stay together after his promise of them always being together.

The burnt rubble had begun to dissipate and they began walking along a long stretch of road at the end a large building, to the left of the road a dark forested area, to the right barren plains with patches being completely burned or other area's still burning.

"Nowi….. keep ya guard up. Don't let 'em surprise ya if they hit us." Vaike warned as he readied his axe arm. Although he wasn't smartest of men, his keen reflexes and gut feelings told him when danger was around. Since the world had gone to utter shit the only helped sharpen those abilities.

Nowi's eyes narrowed, she clenched her stone again, he fingers still white from lack of circulation. She nodded at her husband only uttering a small 'kay', they began a run down the road being very careful to keep together and watch both sides of the road, Vaike's eyes quickly shifted from each possible entry way from the tree's whilst Nowi's eyes stared at the barren plains. Both making sure nothing came they eventually reached the old building.

Nothing. Both of them saw nothing. Nowi looked at the old building, scorch marks we're sparsely covering the wall, the windows had been broken and boarded over. A large bell sat next to the building.

"It was Church..."

"Shhhhh children! Voices!"

A woman's voice could be heard from within.

Vaike walked up and knocked on the door whispering  
"The mighty Vaike is here ta' rescue ya."  
The doors peeped open and a lone woman walked out.  
"Come children it's safe. It's the Vaike and his wife, Nowi!" She whispered back into the door waving them out.  
The children slowly shuffled out, three more women walked out as well. All of them covered in scratches and bruises, some of the children had burns up their legs and arms the women had obviously done their best to treat the children but with their lack of resources it was only a small patch job for the time being.

**_"Aha ha ha ha poor darlings. If only they were Grimleal they could have a chance at survival."_** A Demonic voice called resonating around the group of people  
Vaike spun around searching for the voice while Nowi quickly directed the children and women to run alongside the plains and avoid being close to the dark forest.

"Vaike we have to protect the children! Forget looking for the voice." Nowi tugged at his arm pulling him to run with her.

**_"Do you honestly think you can outrun me Dragon Girl? Such idiocy!"_** As the voice finished two Risen appeared infront of the children and women. Vaike bolted at the Risen screaming at the group to duck he swung once causing both to disappear.

'Thump!' **_"Vaike! Get them on me and we'll fly out of here!"_** Nowi called in her dragon form her voice distorted and scratchy, her growth showed even in her dragon form she was a far larger dragon than what she had been and he green glow had become more golden colour.

Risen began appearing all along the road and all over the plains, Nowi fired at the groups of Risen as Vaike began moving kids and the women onto Nowi's back. The Risen continued to appear as Nowi continued to fire at them, the balls of fire had turned into a constant stream, she was obliterating the land but destroying the Risen in the process.

"NOWI! TAKE TO THE SKY!" Vaike screamed as he jumped on her back after getting the last child aboard.

_**"Hehehehe Ahahahahaahah! Did you honestly think you could just fly away!"**_ The demonic voice echoed through the skies, Nowi's wings faltered and as they did the sky flashed white and teemed with Risen riding Wyverns.

"Wyverns! But Minerva is one of the last!" Vaike yelled as he threw his Legendary Axe at the Risen, knocking it clean of the Wyvern the axe flew back he caught the axe with ease as it returned to him and prepared to throw again, but before he could throw it again an Arrow came from below knocking a Risen clean out of the sky.

_**"Vaike! That was one of Virion's arrows! He's covering us!"**_ Nowi's voice was crackling and her wings flustered constantly, her flying became erratic and she slowly drifted closer to the ground as she attempted to find an escape. She hit the ground and transformed back puffing for air. The women and children fell to the ground but didn't hurt themselves too bad quickly they scurried together scared for their lives.

Nowi dropped her dragonstone in a small pouch on her thigh and pulled her two small hatchets off her dress preparing herself, still battling just for air. Another arrow came down and hit a Risen, again another arrow another Risen, as many arrows came down more Risen appeared.

Nowi and Vaike stood around the group of cowering women and children, Vaike ordered them to move with them and through slight screams and gasps of horror the group did as asked. A Risen charged at Nowi, she dodged the blow and brought down one of her hatchets on the monsters head killing it instantly she ripped her axe from its head quickly and prepared for another strike. Vaike on the other hand was knocking the Risen back with strong strikes to clear a path.

_**"Ahahahaha I'm bored of this game. You will all die in the name of me Grima! Ehahahahaha!" **_After the voice had sounded out again the land filled with a quick light blinding Nowi and Vaike both.

They opened their eyes to see the entire plains full of Risen of all sorts some riding Wyverns and Pegasi others aiming arrows, majority of them Sword Masters and closing in on the group.

"No…." Nowi let escape her lips before a Sword Master Risen struck at her, she took the hit to her left shoulder and swung back at him with her right hatchet, easily the Risen dodged the strike.

She screamed in pain as the risen twisted it's blade as it drew back the sword. The Risen swarmed the group of children and women quickly murdering each one. Screams of agony could be heard. Nowi flinched at the pain of their voices. Vaike was in a weapon bind with three Risen, a fourth struck him from behind The blade broke through his armour running him through. Blood quickly spilled along the blade and began to drip down at his feet.

He wanted to continue but his body betrayed him his knees buckled and he slumped down.

'Guarh!' "No….wi. I love you… Don't cry… I'll always be…. with….you" A smile crept on his lips as he stared at his adoring wife, his words had escaped slowly. The Risen began to brutalize his body continuing to cut and beat him.

Nowi had been forgotten by the Risen in this instant, her eyes widened. Tears filled her eyes. She shook her head.

**"No….. No….. ahhhhh Nragghh!"** Screaming with clenched fists, her stone began glowing in its pouch. The Risen turned to her and charged at her, they struck at her cutting open her body and with each cut she screeched louder her body refusing to be knocked down until finally a purple vine like spike stuck her through. Several of these vine like spikes stabbed at her.

_**"Heheheheheh The world will know the true power of Grima!"**_ The spikes dissipated and the Risen disappeared Nowi's full of cuts and bruises, but no holes from where the vine struck her.

"Haaaah Vaiee- keh… I ….. I love you….. and Nah." She tried to walk but fell forward with a loud thud. She smiled looking over at her husbands body.

Clenching at the ground she began dragging herself towards Vaike's body.

"We... will ... be together." She spoke softly her body no longer pulling her. Slowly the life left her body.

Vaike and Nowi's bodies lie their lifeless only a stones throw away from each other.

* * *

"Chrom you sent me as back-up for Vaike and Nowi." The lighter blue haired man began to Chrom, The speakers eyes heavy with disappointment in himself.

"Virion I'm glad to see you back, but what of Vaike and Nowi?" Chrom asked Virion a former Duke of Rosanne

"I'm sorry my lord. I couldn't. I... I failed. Both Lady Nowi and Sir Vaike fell" Virion stare only at the floor disappointment in himself chocked him up.

"No! ….. No! Not Vaike! and Nowi also! Gods! Why them?" The dark bluenette placed his hands on his face covering his eyes, slowly his hands slid down his face.

"Bring his Daughter, Nah, to Lady Tiki. She may not know much of mothering but she is of her kind. She will know what's best for her and hopefully Nah will think of her as mother. She is still young she may soon forget her parents." Chrom let out a loud sigh.

"It is for the best that we don't let the children know their parents have died." Chrom continued.

* * *

A/N

So What'd you think? I mean it's kind of a rough-ish copy but eh.  
If you guys like it and I get a good amount of feedback I'll post the next story.

The next parents to die? Will be SullyxGauis Maybe? Here I know if people want another story vote on the next pair to get killed kay? :D  
KellamxPanne  
MarribellexLibra  
MirielxGregor  
OliviaxVirion  
SullyxGauis  
TharjaxDonnel


End file.
